(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of baggage and travel gear. More particularly, this invention pertains to a small pack having a pivotally connected strap that allows the pack to be worn as either a lumbar pack or as a shoulder bag. When worn as a lumbar pack, the piece of baggage can be adjusted such that the opposite end portions of the strap extend horizontally in opposite directions from the sides of the pack to allow the strap to be wrapped around a person""s waist in a manner similar to a conventional lumbar pack. When desired to be worn as a shoulder bag, the piece of baggage can be adjusted such that the end portions of the strap extend upwardly from the pack to allow a person to support the piece of baggage from his or her shoulder in a manner similar to a conventional shoulder bag.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Travelers often find it desirable to carry small packs or pouches for carrying frequently used items such as a wallet, credit cards, hand-held computers, eye glasses, passports, cameras, and the like. Within the past few decades, it has become common for travelers to use packs known as lumbar or fanny packs that are configured to be supported from a person""s waist. Such lumbar packs frequently have a strap with opposite ends that extend horizontally from the pack portion of the piece of baggage. It is also common for travelers to use small packs configured in a purse-like manner having a strap with opposite ends that extend upwardly from the pack portion such that the pack can be supported from a person""s shoulder. In either configuration, such packs provide advantages over storing items in pockets of clothing in that a traveler need not constantly switch personal items from the pockets of one garment to the next as he or she changes attire.
Lumbar packs typically comprise a pack portion and an adjustable length strap. The pack portion typically has one or more storage compartments configured and adapted to hold specific items. Such compartments often have a closure means, such as a zipper, for preventing items from being removed from the compartments inadvertently.
The strap of a waist supported pack is typically made of thin woven nylon webbing that is approximately one inch wide and typically has a buckle or clip that allows the strap to be separated into two portions for securing and removing the pack from around the person""s waist. Such buckles or clips are well known in the art and often include one or more means for adjusting the length of the strap such that it fits snuggly around a person""s waist.
Waist supported packs are typically configured with the opposite end portions of the strap attached to the pack portion in an orientation such that the end portions are aligned with one another extending in opposite horizontal directions from the pack portion. To minimize movement of lumbar packs, the strap ends are typically attached adjacent the back side of the pack portion which engages against the waist when worn with the width of each of the strap ends being vertically oriented such that the strap rests flush against a persons waist when the piece of baggage is worn. To reduce stresses on the piece of baggage where the strap ends are attached to the pack portion and to provide additional comfort for the wearer, it is known to connect the ends of the strap to the pack portion using tapered ears or tabs. Such ears or tabs are often made of the same material as the pack portion and taper down as they extend from the pack portion to where they connect to the ends of the straps.
Lumbar packs are advantageous in that they fit tightly around a person""s waist where they will not swing or move around relative to the wearer when worn. Additionally, the wearer of a lumbar pack is free to simultaneously carry shoulder bags or packs without it becoming cumbersome or awkward. Thus, lumbar packs are a highly practical form of baggage for persons who are walking or performing physical activities.
Despite the advantages of lumbar packs, such baggage can be cumbersome and uncomfortable when a person sits down. As a result, travelers generally remove such packs from their waist when sitting for a prolonged period of time, such as when driving or flying. Once removed, such packs become awkward to hold and are often set aside where they may inadvertently be left behind.
Shoulder supported packs, like waist supported packs discussed above, generally comprise a pack portion and a strap. However, unlike waist supported packs, the end portions of the strap of a shoulder supported pack are typically attached such that they extend vertically from the pack portion. This configuration allows a shoulder supported pack to hang from a traveler""s shoulder without twisting the strap or tilting the pack portion, as would occur if end portions of the strap extended horizontally from the pack portion in a manner similar to a lumbar pack. Although less common than with waist supported packs, the straps of a shoulder supported pack may also be adjustable in length.
Shoulder supported packs are advantageous in that they can easily be repositioned to hang alternatively against a person""s back, side, or front with little effort. This allows a person to easily sit down without removing the pack from his or her shoulder. However, this advantage becomes a disadvantage when the person is walking or performing other physical activities which may cause the pack to swing back and forth or away from the user""s body and generally become burdensome.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with both prior art waist supported packs and shoulder supported packs by providing a pack portion having a pivotally connected strap that allows the pack to be worn alternatively as a waist supported pack and as a shoulder supported pack. Thus, the invention provides all of the advantages described for both shoulder supported packs and waist supported packs while eliminating the disadvantages associated therewith.
The piece of baggage of the present invention is configured to appear and function as a conventional lumbar pack. When functioning as a conventional lumbar pack, the support strap extends horizontally from the opposite sides of the pack portion of the piece of baggage. However, unlike conventional lumbar packs, the piece of baggage of the present invention can be adjusted such that the support strap extends upwardly from the pack portion for supporting the piece of baggage from a person""s shoulder in a manner similar to a conventional shoulder bag. The piece of baggage of the invention can be made from materials commonly used to fabricate lumbar packs and can be fabricated at comparable costs.
In general, the preferred embodiment of the piece of baggage of the present invention comprises a pack portion, a strap, and a pair of connectors. The pack portion is preferably similar in size and shape to a conventional pack portion of a lumbar pack and has at least one compartment for storing items to be carried. The strap has a buckle such that it can be wrapped around a persons waist and is adjustable in length to fit comfortably therearound. The connectors attach the end portions of the strap to the pack portion and can be adjusted to allow the end portions of the strap to extend from the pack portion in alternative orientations. In one orientation, the end portions of the strap extend horizontally away from each other such that the piece of baggage can be worn as a conventional lumbar pack without discomfort. In a second orientation, the end portions of the strap extend upwardly from the pack portion such that the piece of baggage can be worn comfortably over a person""s shoulder as a conventional shoulder bag. In the preferred embodiment of the piece of baggage of the invention, the connectors include detent mechanisms for locking the end portions of the strap in one of the various orientations relative to the pack portion.